One or the Other
by WILDNWET
Summary: 17 year old Elena Gilbert is pregnant. One problem-she isn't sure if Damon or Stefan is the father. Will both guys stick with her throughout her pregnancy to find out which one is the father? Both guys have a different view on the pregnancy, and which one will stay by her- and the baby's- side? *Rated M for future chapters!


So this is my first The Vampire Diaries fanfic! I'm trying something out, this may just be a one-shot. However, if you all like it, and want me to continue, I will. Please review :)

**Summary: 17 year old Elena Gilbert is pregnant. One problem-she isn't sure if Damon or Stefan is the father. Will both guys stick with her throughout her pregnancy to find out which one is the father? Both guys have a different view on the pregnancy, and which one will stay by her- and the baby's- side? **

* * *

Chapter 1

_Positive. _She held the plastic stick in her ands looking down at the pink plus sign. Elena Gilbert was pregnant. How could this be? She sighed and threw it in the trashcan; she had to get out of here. Grabbing her phone and jacket, she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Where you going?" her boyfriend, Damon asked.

She turned around, "I'm gonna see if Bonnie and Care are up to hanging out." She didn't wait for his response as she closed the door and walked to her car. "Hey Bonnie," she said to her friend on the other line. "Can we meet up at the grill?"

"Yeah, sure. Caroline's with me so we'll see you in about, 5 minutes."

"Alright thanks," she said hanging up and pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

"You're what?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Elena yelled in a whisper. "I don't know how this happened," she said taking a sip of her soda.

"So you and Damon are having a kid. Did you tell Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"About that," Elena took a deep breath. "I'm not 100% sure it's Damon's."

"Elena!" Caroline yelled again. "Sorry," she said when Elena gave her a look. "No, actually I'm not sorry. You're _pregnant_; do you know what that means? It means you're having a _baby._ How do you not know who the father is?"

"There's a possibility it could be Stefan's," Elena said, not making eye contact with either girl.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Stefan and I had sex, he was my first," Elena explained. "I wasn't on any type of birth control and he didn't have a condom at first, so we did the pull-out method-"

"Elena!" Caroline exclaimed. Everyone in the Grill looked at the three of them due to Caroline's outburst. She lowered her voice, "don't you think you should have waited until you had a condom or some type of protection?"

"Well, obviously it crossed my mind Caroline, but we were just caught up in the moment. So after that I went on the pill, but I may have missed one or two," Elena said looking at the disapproving looks on her friends' faces. "And we had sex, so it could be Stefan's."

"And Damon?"

"The condom broke last week."

"Oh my god," Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "So you're saying, if it's Stefan's, then you and Damon still had sex?"

"But I didn't know!" Elena defended herself. "And I was on the pill but it was expensive and I didn't have the money for it, so Damon had a condom, but it broke. And… I wasn't on any type of protection."

"Jesus," Bonnie said hitting her forehead with her palm. "So who do you tell first? Damon or Stefan?" Elena shrugged. "Well you have to tell them! You can't walk around pregnant with one of their kids and not tell them."

"I think you should tell Stefan first, he's much more stable and understandable," Caroline said.

"No, she has to tell Damon first, he's older and can provide," Bonnie replied. "Stefan and Elena are only 17, Damon's 21, he can get a job and provide."

"But Stefan is more responsible," Caroline fought back.

"Guys!" Elena interrupted them. "Neither of you are helping me here."

"Sorry," the two girls said at the same time.

"This sucks," Elena mumbled. "I mean, I guess I could tell them at the same time, that way they'll both know," Elena suggested. Bonnie and Caroline nodded, agreeing with her. "Good, but there's _no way _I'm telling them tonight, I need a few days to sort this out."

"Damon's going to be crushed if it isn't his, I mean, you are his current girlfriend," Bonnie pointed out.

"But think of how hard it would be on Stefan to see that his brother got the girl, and a baby," Caroline retorted. Elena blocked out their conversation and tried to think of how she could tell them. Should she go out to dinner with both of them? That way they can't yell at her cause they'll be in public. Or should she tell them at home? Should she invite Bonnie and Caroline? What about abortion? Would she consider that?

She would figure it out sooner or later. Right now she just needed to hang out with her friends and get her mind off the baby drama. She got her friends attention and started a normal conversation with them, completely unrelated to the baby. They talk shifted to shopping, thanks to Caroline.

* * *

It was around 7 when Elena made it back to Damon and Stefan's home. She walked in unnoticed and went up to the room that she shared with Damon. Lucky for her, he wasn't in it. She walked over to her dresser and quietly opened it. On top of her clothing was the box of pregnancy sticks, should she take one more just to be sure? She decided yes and grabbed one, hiding it in her back pocket, and starting for the bathroom.

"Hey you," Damon whispered in her ear, grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her flush against him. "Where've you been?"

"I have to pee," she told him.

"Well go," he said seductively, letting go of her waist. She nodded and walked quickly to the bathroom; thankful he hadn't seen or felt the pregnancy stick in her back pocket. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door and sat on the toilet. She repeated her earlier actions by peeing on the stick and waiting 2-3 minutes.

"Positive," she mumbled, holding the stick in her hands. Throwing it in the bin and washing her hands, she then opened the door to leave. Damon stood there waiting for her. "What's up?" she asked him, as coolly as she could.

"What's up?" he asked. "I haven't seen my girlfriend all day and I was thinking we could go out for dinner or something."

"I-I'm not really up for going out," she lied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly and turned on her heels heading for their bedroom.

"Really?" he asked following her. "I think you're lying. Wanna know how I know you're lying? You're voice gets high," he said and shut the door to their bedroom.

"I just don't want to go out for dinner Damon," she replied annoyed that he was catching onto her. "Maybe we could just stay in tonight?" she suggested. "I could really use that."

"Yeah, of course," he told her with a nod of his head.

"Thanks. So wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, as long as it isn't any of that Twilight crap, everyone knows vampires don't sparkle."

She laughed, "Deal." He climbed into bed with her and she placed a thin blanket on top of the both of them. Would he still treat her as well as he was now after he found out? Elena would be lying of she said she wasn't worried. She shifted uncomfortably and moved closer to Damon. She laid her head on his chest and sighed, she'd miss this if anything were to happen with the baby.

"You all right?" he asked her, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah, just tired," she sighed.

"Please just tell me what's wrong Elena."

She sat up, "Damon, if I tell you, this'll change everything, and I mean _everything."_

He sat up too, now worried by the tone of her voice. "What the hell are you talking about Elena?"

"I wanna tell you Damon, I really do. But I need to tell Stefan too, both of you, at the same time." She said and watched him stand up and walk to the bedroom door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get Stefan," he said as if it were obvious. "I wanna know what's got you all crazy." He walked out of the room and Elena jumped up and followed him. He was already downstairs in the living room, standing by the couch where Stefan was sitting.

Elena ran down the stairs and into the living room. Both guys stopped talking and looked up at her.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, genuinely concerned. She sighed and shifted her weight onto her right foot.

"Um, well, uh," she stuttered, at a loss of words. "Well, there is uh, something, uh, and well-"

"Elena, stop rambling an get to the point already," Damon cut her off.

"I don't know how to say this!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm scared I'll lose one of you, or both, after you guys find out. I'm scared I'm going to be alone, and not know what to do!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Stefan gave Damon a look and Damon caught on, and went over to Elena.

He took her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and took a deep breath. She seemed to relax a few moments later, after him rubbing her back.

"I promise, you won't lose any of us. Not Stefan, and most definitely not me, ever," he promised her.

Elena nodded and stepped out of Damon's embrace. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. She watched a smile spread on Damon's face the same time Stefan looked down. "And I'm not sure which one of you are the dad. 

The smile that was on Damon's face quickly disappeared and Stefan's head shot up. 

Did they just hear her correctly?

* * *

SOOO... what did you all think? If it's short, I'm sorry! I wrote it real quick! If you want more, the next few chapters will be longer :)

**R&R**


End file.
